


『卡黄』醉里青丝如梦来

by subaibuhu



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subaibuhu/pseuds/subaibuhu
Summary: 第一次使用这个东西，也不知道能不能成功。





	『卡黄』醉里青丝如梦来

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次使用这个东西，也不知道能不能成功。

『卡黄』醉里青丝入梦来

*黑化捆绑R18请注意

 

层层叠叠厚重的窗帘隔绝了窗外云层诡谲暗黑的天空。  
床上的少女被反绑双手，眼睛上蒙着丝质围巾，双脚也被浴衣的腰带绑了起来，嘴里被塞了一小块方巾。她的脸颊绯红，好似醉酒一般。  
还未醒。  
床边沙发上倚靠的身影不时地喝上两口手边的酒，她不是酗酒之人，或许这样可以缓解些什么。

李艺彤睁开眼的时候，发现自己被绑着手脚，蒙住双眼，躺在酒店的大床上，连嘴里都被塞了东西，无法叫喊。  
她试图挣脱，却感觉越挣扎束缚越紧，便不敢再动了。

怎么变成现在这个样子的？李艺彤陷入了沉思。  
沙发上的身影醉意朦胧的眼中流露出一丝疑惑，她似乎也在想。  
怎么变成现在这个样子的。

久违地回到中心，正好冯薪朵陆婷万丽娜几个都在，陆婷提议前恩队的大家出去吃饭唱歌嗨一下。万丽娜拖着李艺彤去了，饭桌上还有张雨鑫林思意赵粤陈佳莹何晓玉等人，也算是挺齐全的。  
有了张雨鑫根本不担心吃不完的问题，大家其乐融融交流着近期的趣事，李艺彤和张雨鑫聊得开心，张雨鑫乐得直说要送李艺彤一个小礼物，李艺彤也未放在心上。

一切都很好，直到唱歌的时候。  
热身过后不知道谁趁着黄婷婷不在点了一首夜蝶拱李艺彤去唱，李艺彤心想反正公演也唱过了，拉着林思意和赵粤一起，就当娱乐大家。  
前奏过完她已经把另外两个话筒塞到了林思意和赵粤的手上，这两人也不推辞，李艺彤唱完她的part，林思意和赵粤为谁第一个唱没协调好，就在这空着的间隙。  
黄婷婷到了。

张雨鑫嘀咕：黄婷婷你再晚一点我就能看三大男友跳夜蝶了！  
她自然没有想着黄婷婷如果再早一点来，她说不定会看到原版夜蝶呢。

黄婷婷推门进来，看上去风尘仆仆披星戴月的，有些疲惫。  
冯薪朵端着酒杯递给她：“婷婷你来太晚了，不厚道，先干一杯吧！”  
冯薪朵是个半杯倒，但她却最喜欢拱人喝酒，陆婷扯着她，黄婷婷酒量也浅，别人刚到就给喝趴下了。

黄婷婷倒没有想这么多，接过冯薪朵递来的酒一口喝下。  
“不好意思来晚了，大家继续啊，在唱什么？”

突然包厢里就没了声，只有夜蝶的伴奏回响，一丝尴尬的气息围绕着这群人。  
早知道黄婷婷也要来，我应该不会出门吧。  
李艺彤这样想着。  
她对黄婷婷没什么意见，但是两个人已经这般久没有联系了，突然见面，即便是很多人在一起的见面，也是很尴尬的。

这首歌怎么这么长，陆婷恶狠狠盯着冯薪朵，一定是这个女人的主意。  
黄婷婷这时看到了拿着话筒的李艺彤，她靠着沙发眼神没有聚焦，不知道在想些什么。

最后还是林思意和赵粤救的场，两个瓜耍宝似的表演赢得了众多掌声，李艺彤也暂时忘记了黄婷婷也在旁边的尴尬，和这两个人激情互动。  
包厢又恢复了欢快的气氛，好似方才的一切都不存在。

玩得兴起，李艺彤喝了一杯不知道谁递过来的酒，晕了。  
黄婷婷今晚喝了不少，她也是个半杯倒，和冯薪朵差不多，两个人闹得很欢，酒劲过后黄婷婷比冯薪朵先清醒过来。  
她实在太清醒了，看着靠在沙发上好似昏睡的人，眼中闪过一抹异色。

一场欢娱结束，众人三三两两地离开。  
林思意护着万丽娜，赵粤拖着张雨鑫，唯一没有喝酒的陈佳莹把何晓玉塞进车里，还要去扶李艺彤，黄婷婷拉住了她。  
“娜娜也喝多了，两个醉鬼不知道会磕碰到哪里，一会儿让大哥带她去酒店休息吧。”

陆婷正搂着“好嗨哟”的冯薪朵，听到黄婷婷这句话打了寒颤：关我什么事。  
只剩她们四个了。  
陆婷叫了一辆车去酒店。

黄婷婷坐在副驾驶，陆婷一手一个醉鬼，心里嘀咕，这叫什么事儿。  
李艺彤即便喝醉了也闻得出来黄婷婷的香水味，嘴里一个劲的说不要不要，陆婷只好把冯薪朵丢过去，自己扶着李艺彤。  
没想到冯薪朵这个狗鼻子，嗅了两下，又凑到陆婷身边。  
气得陆婷气鼓鼓地说：“狗和海豹果然是亲戚！”

黄婷婷掩嘴偷笑。  
李艺彤瞅了她一眼，她现在脑子混沌，只知道黄婷婷在笑她，她哼了一声转过头，坏女人。

最后冯薪朵还是安分地被黄婷婷扶着来到酒店大堂。  
陆婷看了一眼黄婷婷，正打算说两间房，被黄婷婷抢先：“三间房。”

816、817、818，陆婷身上两张身份证，黄婷婷拿了她自己的，想了想又说：“816再要一张房卡。”  
电梯里陆婷疑惑地看着黄婷婷，她总觉得黄婷婷现在哪里不对劲，又说不上来。

“大哥，我不可能和她睡一间你也知道，可她现在醉了万一有个三长两短怎么办，你照看朵朵，我会看着她的。”  
三言两语解释了她为什么要开三间房，拿四张房卡。  
陆婷沉默地点了点头，异样的感觉更甚。

到了房间陆婷拼死拼活把李艺彤摇醒让她去洗了澡，李艺彤洗得飞快，她实在太困，记忆就到这里结束了。

李艺彤扭动身子往床边爬，还记得睡前她把手机放在床头，先找到手机，然后想办法解开蒙在眼上的东西，不能视物她没有安全感。

沙发上的人有些纳闷。  
她才回忆到进包厢前喝下几支葡萄糖，怎么这人就开动了。  
她端着酒杯慢慢走了过去，刚走到床边，就听见。  
“啪。”的一声

李艺彤没有如愿摸到手机，她胡乱抓不小心打开了房间里最暗的灯，虽然蒙着眼但是有光线她还是能感觉的。  
怎么办。  
万一歹徒还在房间里，这么一开灯肯定会被发现。

“嘘。”来人在她耳边吹气，“不要叫喔。”  
黄婷婷！

李艺彤从未想过，有一天会被黄婷婷这样绑在床上，甚至现在才感受到，浴衣好像没有系带。  
她如今衣不蔽体，又看不见，甚是羞愤。

黄婷婷把塞在李艺彤嘴里防止她叫喊的方巾取出来，她知道李艺彤听到她的声音不会叫喊了，毕竟引来别人围观她俩衣衫不整，并不是什么好事情。  
黄婷婷捏着李艺彤的下巴抬起来，将手中的酒强喂到她嘴里，李艺彤想要挣扎，酒从嘴角流出，顺着脖颈往下，一路毫无阻碍地来到山峰之上。  
黄婷婷一口接住，顺流而上，将李艺彤唇边的酒渍都吞了个干净。

“可不要浪费啊。”  
再不愿意，黄婷婷还是将剩余的酒都灌进了李艺彤肚子里，才有点清醒的李艺彤又很快晕晕乎乎。

“黄婷婷你知不知道自己在做什么？”  
李艺彤蹙眉怒视，如果她没有被蒙住眼的话，想来应当是怒视的。但围巾遮住了她能说会道的大眼睛，她怒气冲冲撅起的嘴，形象地诠释了“气呼呼”这个词，黄婷婷见状轻笑，李艺彤抿着嘴，不知道黄婷婷又在笑什么，反正她今晚像个神经病，不能招惹。

黄婷婷伸出手勾勒李艺彤的嘴角，说“真像一只小海豹。”声音好似很愉悦。  
“你才是海豹，你全家都是海豹！”李艺彤恶狠狠地回击。  
“不，我分明是企鹅。”

黄婷婷缓缓俯下身，跪在李艺彤身前，她靠在李艺彤耳边，双唇贴着早已红透的耳朵，轻声说：“我来，许你一场，无与伦比欢愉的梦境。”

“梦境？”李艺彤反复琢磨这个词，她想到了几年前那个寒冬，两人的对话。  
“就当做一场梦好了。”  
“就当做一场梦好了。”身前的黄婷婷说。

黄婷婷双手捧起李艺彤的脸颊，手指搭在脖颈上，如一场狂风暴雨一般地袭来，滚烫的吻落下，擒住李艺彤的双唇，辗转碾压，好似要揉碎了吞进肚子里。  
李艺彤动弹不得只能摇头来拒绝，脑子里只有一个念头，黄婷婷疯了。

 

但她的抗拒在手脚都被束缚的当下，显得极其微弱，不能撼动分毫，她只得紧闭双唇，拒绝黄婷婷的侵入。  
黄婷婷咂嘴，美味只尝到一点，完全不够呢。她后退两步，看向李艺彤。  
李艺彤此刻双手被反绑，面颊通红，浴衣的腰带被黄婷婷用来绑手，胸前敞开着，雪山若隐若现，黄婷婷的双眼闪了闪，凑过去亲吻李艺彤的小腹，双手也未空闲，一手按住李艺彤身后被缚的手腕，一手攀上山顶逗弄茱萸，引得李艺彤惊呼。

“黄婷婷，不要这样！”李艺彤方才被黄婷婷灌了大半的酒，这酒的度数好似比ktv里的高，她晕晕乎乎的找不着北，甚至连黄婷婷的抚摸都能感觉到兴奋，可是她尚残留的理智提醒她，她和黄婷婷，不应该这样，即便她心里有黄婷婷，也不该在二人已经毫无往来不确定黄婷婷心意的当下，做这种事。  
好似神圣的感情被污染了一样。

黄婷婷置若罔闻。  
她已经破釜沉舟，今晚必须得偿所愿。

她想了想，贴在李艺彤身上，解了她双脚的束缚，说：“别想跑，想想后果。”  
“婷婷，”李艺彤稳住呼吸，声音放得很低，语速也变慢了，听起来很温柔，她试图唤回黄婷婷的理智问道，“你知道你在做什么吗？”

黄婷婷伸手抚摸李艺彤的脸，她也没再躲，逃避没有用，她需要解开黄婷婷的心结，人不可能无缘无故换了性子，一定是有什么变故。她刚醒发现自己被绑着，又发现绑人的是黄婷婷，根本没有思考只忙着拒绝了。后来沉下心想，如果黄婷婷要对她做什么，在她昏睡的时候也可以做，为什么要等到她醒过来？  
黄婷婷低垂眼眸，长长的睫毛好似翩飞的蝴蝶扇起翅膀，眼中透出一抹低落，但李艺彤看不见。

李艺彤抿嘴，反正已经不会更难堪了，她歪头贴在黄婷婷手上：“我，我是喜欢你，但是……”  
情话是最好的催情药，如果没有情话，表白也可以。

迎接她的是黄婷婷的吻，轻柔而缱绻。  
“没想到你为了逃离，连这种话都说得出来，李艺彤。”

“我说的全都是真的。”  
“我说的全都是真的。”曾经好像也说过这句话。

黄婷婷扯下李艺彤眼上的围巾，没有解开，就好像那围巾围在李艺彤的脖子上，黄婷婷很满意。  
李艺彤的双眼适应了眼前突如其来的光亮，向黄婷婷看去。沐浴过后黄婷婷未施粉黛，眼角却因为酒精的关系染上了情‖色，李艺彤看来那双眼是她从未见过的摄人心魄，好像再看两眼就会被吸引过去，李艺彤赶紧收回目光，不敢再看。

黄婷婷跪在床上搂住李艺彤，二人呼吸交错，李艺彤刚想错开，听到黄婷婷嘲笑：“怎么，说喜欢我，连看都不看我一眼。”  
“我看了！”李艺彤急急开口，她的鼻子动了两下，“你点了香薰？”

“那不重要，别岔开话题。”黄婷婷细长的手指在李艺彤脸上划来划去，指腹不住地游走，李艺彤的目光紧紧追随那只手，随口问道：“什么话题？”  
黄婷婷的手指离开脸颊往下，没有放过任何一处，李艺彤的呼吸又急促起来，黄婷婷轻笑：“要是知道取下围巾可以见到这番情景，我应该早早取下的。”  
李艺彤本就泛红的脸更红了，耳朵也红透，鲜艳可口。

“我现在回答你。”黄婷婷弯了弯嘴角，“你会成全我吗？”  
李艺彤目不转睛看着黄婷婷一张一合的嘴，她听见那人说：“我想和你，共赴巫山，云雨高唐。”  
李艺彤虽然不知道云雨高唐是什么个意思，但是共赴巫山她懂，黄婷婷想和她困觉！

“黄婷婷你没被什么奇怪的东西附身吗？”李艺彤有些不好意思，她背在身后的手拇指和食指摩擦着，她不知道黄婷婷怎么了，把握不了说话的度，脑子也昏沉沉的，这种事情不在掌握的感觉，很不好。  
见黄婷婷没有开口，她又说：“比如，你现在真的是黄婷婷吗？”

黄婷婷眼中妖冶更甚，她捏住李艺彤的下巴笑道：“你高考的时候几乎不会写数学题，我彻夜陪着你，虽然最后也没拿多少分。”  
李艺彤羞红了脸，比起之前的情‖欲看来更好吃，黄婷婷的喉头动了动。

忍不住，那便不忍了吧。  
黄婷婷贴上李艺彤的身子，顺着脖颈落下轻柔的吻，李艺彤眼神逐渐朦胧，她方才喝下的酒如今开始上头，强撑着理智和黄婷婷说了一会儿话，现在脑子一团浆糊，黄婷婷便在她醉眼惺忪的时候，趁虚而入。  
由轻而重的吻逐渐点燃了李艺彤的欲‖望，再如何抗拒，也改变不了，心里的那个人正在身前亲吻她的事实。现在无法理智思考，身体比她先做出反应。她只能随着黄婷婷的亲吻和抚摸，自喉咙发出嗯嗯的声音，如果她清醒着一定羞耻极了。

房间角落里的熏香自然是有特殊效力，李艺彤在多方的刺激下情动了，呼吸越发急促，理智燃烧透彻，只剩一颗心扑通扑通狂跳，干扰或者说支配着她。  
“真狠心啊，都喂到嘴边也不吃。”黄婷婷故意这样说着，解开了束缚李艺彤双手的腰带，“不然，还是找别人好了。”

下一刻，黄婷婷就以跪趴的姿势被李艺彤撂倒，她恶狠狠地说：“你还想找谁？”  
她身手利落地捡起床上的腰带，将黄婷婷的左手绑住，扯着腰带就等于拉住了她的手，“现在风水轮流转。”

黄婷婷回过头来看她，被她捏住下巴不让动弹，热烈的亲吻就如同最开始对她做的那样。黄婷婷故意挣扎，不如她意，更是激起了李艺彤不服输的性子，她禁锢得更牢，吻得更激烈，终于捉住了黄婷婷的丁香小舌。  
太美好了。  
心甘情愿接吻的滋味。

李艺彤扒掉黄婷婷的浴衣，她记得自己被绑住的时候这人对她做的一切，现在不过是还给她罢了。黄婷婷身上还有一条内裤，款式让李艺彤双眼红了好一阵子。  
她咬住黄婷婷的后颈，两手在她如剥壳鸡蛋一样白皙的肌肤上来回抚摸，特别是胸前的柔软，一手掌握刚刚好。  
黄婷婷并不吝啬她的声音，反而分明离得老远好似就在耳边喘息一般，抓住李艺彤狂跳不止的心。她含住李艺彤伸到脸颊的手指，深深浅浅地吮吸轻咬，十指连心，手指也有心脏的跳动，被黄婷婷这样一弄，李艺彤的心跳再也不受自己控制。

李艺彤抽出手指，将那腰带往后一拉，黄婷婷便只一只手撑着床，看上去有些狼狈。她拉下黄婷婷穿的情趣内裤，却没有下一步动静。

“你行不行啊李艺彤，哈，不行就让我……”黄婷婷喘着气嘲笑她，李艺彤却没有让她说完剩下的话，到底是“让我来”还是“让我找别人”，李艺彤并不想知道。  
她欺身而上，紧贴着黄婷婷，一手抵在那处秘密花园，轻轻撩拨，时轻时重，黄婷婷弓起背部，一节节脊椎骨显露出来，李艺彤一口咬上，自脖颈往下，每一节都轻轻撕咬，一直来到尾椎停下。  
黄婷婷一面喘息一面做好被咬的准备，却不料那作乱的手在这时猛地进入，一路到底，黄婷婷倒吸一口气，支撑不住跌在床上。她转过头去对李艺彤说：“我还真怕，你找不着……”

“你给我闭嘴！”李艺彤恶狠狠地说。她搂住黄婷婷的腰扶着她跪起来，方便自己在身后动作，黄婷婷也不理会她的态度，可这人在她身体里横冲直撞，有些吃不消。  
连哼哼的力气都没有，只能任由李艺彤蹂躏她。

可能那情趣内裤完全影响了发挥，李艺彤褪下她的内裤，张开手掌，狠狠地拍在黄婷婷的臀部。  
“嗯啊！”黄婷婷浑身紧绷了几秒才缓过来，她重重吐了一口气，“没想到一姐还有这种癖好。”

“你胡说什么！”李艺彤只是想惩罚她罢了，惩罚她说的找别人，这样想着，她又拍了一下，黄婷婷瘦得不成人形，臀部也没多少肉，拍了两掌反而让自己的手些痛，但是在黄婷婷体内的手指被绞住吮吸，让她的心跳好似停滞了。  
食髓知味也不过如此。  
她眼睛亮晶晶的，凑到黄婷婷耳边，说：“黄婷婷，emmmm再来一次好不好？”

黄婷婷艰难地回她：“什么？”  
“就刚刚那样，再来一次。”她的语气中充满了欢快，好像真的很喜欢。她想了想又说，“我不打你，你自己来，好不好？”

黄婷婷眉眼带笑：“我有什么好处？”  
“你还要好处？”李艺彤瞪大了眼睛，黄婷婷怎么和以往不一样啊。  
她的眉头皱在了一起，给她什么好处呢？  
“那，我不折腾你，”说话的当头李艺彤还不忘运动，“好不好，好不好嘛，黄婷婷。”

黄婷婷倒是没有回她，感受着李艺彤一点点碾过她的身体，裹紧了她的手指。  
“再来一次！”李艺彤迷上了这种感觉，恨不得时时刻刻感受，黄婷婷撇了她一眼，没有说话。  
李艺彤见黄婷婷没理她，只能自己琢磨，好在她勤奋肯学又看过知识，黄婷婷抓紧了时间休息，不料突然被捉住胸前一对白兔，又让她绷紧了身子。李艺彤痴痴的笑从身后传来，她好像找到什么窍门，又开始玩弄花园里最可爱的小红豆。  
接着黄婷婷只觉得死去活来，被李艺彤翻来覆去揉捏冲撞，最后攀上了巅峰，倒在李艺彤怀里。  
最后这次时间比以往都长，李艺彤满足地喟叹，难怪成年人都喜欢情‖事，她也喜欢。

李艺彤缠着黄婷婷，想再来一次，黄婷婷累极了，她嘀咕道：“不要，好累。”  
“就一次嘛，婷婷。”李艺彤换上萝莉音撒娇，黄婷婷也不为所动。  
“以后吧，今天好累。”  
李艺彤突然亮了眸子，还有以后？她爬到床头拿起手机打开录音，整个动作一气呵成，又摇晃黄婷婷：“婷婷，再来一次嘛~”  
黄婷婷本想吼回去，但是一来她太累了没精力，二来她还想着对面是李艺彤，是那个如果不温柔拒绝就会胡思乱想的李艺彤，她只得放柔了声音：“以后好不好，真的好累，发卡，让我睡觉。”

清晨的阳光被阻挡在厚重的窗帘外，李艺彤悠悠转醒，房间里一片黑暗，她啪啪啪按亮了全部的灯。  
床上就她一个人，整张床乱七八糟的，昭示着昨夜的疯狂，但是黄婷婷不在。李艺彤低垂眼眸，果然只是一夜欢愉，可以后要怎么面对黄婷婷。

洗手间传来抽水马桶的声音，李艺彤死死盯着门口，沐浴过后的黄婷婷脸颊还残留着余温，头发被她吹过，却还在滴水，水滴乖觉地顺着发丝流下，她一丝不挂地从门里走出来，看到一脸痴呆的李艺彤，轻笑出声。  
她走到李艺彤身边，拍打床上这人的脸颊，又亲了两口。

“还不去洗澡么。”


End file.
